Amorphous chalcogenides are of great interest for various optical and photonic applications because of their transparency in the second atmospheric window from 8 to 14 μm. They have been studied mostly for application as passive devices such as lenses, windows, and fibers. Chalcogenide glasses that are doped with ions of rare-earth elements also enable active devices such as laser fiber amplifiers and nonlinear optical components.